


We'll Always Be Together

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke and Lexa's children, Comment if you want that, F/F, F/M, First Clexa fanfiction let's hope it's good, I might throw in Elyza Lex and Alicia as Clarke and Lexa's twin siblings just for the hell of it., References to other shows I like, Widening my fanfiction ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spirit of things I’m still mad about them killing off Lexa and having her come back in The City of Light and having Clarke say she loves her. I didn’t watch that episode but a friend of mine sent me that clip and I was a mix of emotions, anyways.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa are happily married with kids. I was really enjoying writing Swan-Mills children from my sequel to Broken Swan that I wanted to do it for Clexa as well. After all they do share the same line, “Love is weakness” I don’t know if that coincident or not. Any-hoe hope you enjoy. And since I don’t give a shit about all the other story plots like A.L.I.E this will be set in my AU mostly going to be in a modern world with magic and supernaturals basically something like Game of Thrones I guess. (I’ll figure it out).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aden

Clarke and Lexa were sleeping in their bedroom, yesterday was a long night. Their son, Aden was having nightmares because of the thunderstorm he didn’t fall asleep until three AM that was when Lexa brought him back into his room to sleep. It is currently 10:30 AM when Aden came back into his parent’s room.

“Aden, what are you doing back?” Lexa asked

“I got worried you weren’t here I woke up in my room and I thought you and mommy left me.” Aden said

“Alright, come here.” Lexa said

Aden crawled up into the bed as he settled himself in between Lexa and Clarke. The sudden shift in the bed caused Clarke to wake up.

“Hey little man when did you get back?” Clarke asked

“I just got here I didn’t mean to wake you.” Aden said

“It’s not a problem. It’s about time we woke up anyways. How’d you sleep last night baby?” Clarke asked

“Okay I guess. I got scared waking up in my room though.” Aden said

“I wasn’t expecting him to wake up before us.” Lexa said

“You don’t want me here, mama?” Aden frowned

“What!? No, I love you my little prince. I wanted to see you before you woke up.” Lexa explained

“Can we do something today?” Aden asked

“Sure baby what do _you_ want to do?” Clarke asked

“I just want to hang out with you guys.” Aden said

“Alright go get dressed we’ll go do something.” Lexa said

“I have to use the bathroom….can you take me?” Aden said

“I’ll go with him you get dressed.” Clarke said kissing Lexa a kiss helping Aden off the bed.

Aden was three-years-old he didn’t do much to be a bad kid he always wanted to make sure he did everything his mothers told him to do and he was just an all around sweet boy. He has a strong connection with Lexa making sense after all seeing as she gave birth to him Aden has her trademark hair color. Clarke was currently pregnant with their second child. Aden was always saying how he wanted to be a big brother. After Lexa gave birth to Aden, Clarke mentions how she wanted to carry their next child Lexa was 100% for that it was only fair after all. Lexa got up from the bed and got dressed in something very casual. When she walked towards the bathroom Aden was shy about going to the bathroom he’s always been that way since he learned how to use the “big boy potty”.

“Aden you said you needed to use the bathroom. It’s okay it’s just mommy and mama you don’t have to be shy.” Lexa said

“But you’re both girls….it’s weird.” Aden said

“Hey it’s okay. Mommy and mama won’t tell anyone okay we’re your parents we’re suppose to do this with you. And will do it with your younger sibling too.” Clarke said

“Okay, thanks mommy, mama.” Aden said he sat on the toilet so he can finally pee Clarke helped him down to wash his hands.

“See you did it. C’mon let’s go find you an outfit to wear.” Lexa said

“Where are we going?” Aden asked

“Want to go to the pet store?” Clarke asked

“Are we getting a puppy?” Aden asked

“We can look but instead going pet store let’s go to a pet adoption place. You’ll get to see healthy puppies.” Lexa said

“Okay, I’d like that.” Aden said

“Who’s driving?” Clarke asked

“I could drive if you want me to.” Lexa said

“Yay puppies!” Aden said

Lexa and Clarke giggled as they watched Aden happily hop towards the garage. Lexa helped Aden into his carseat he chatted up a storm about what type  of puppy he wanted. When they got to the pet shelter Aden hopped out to run towards the door however he ran in his close to his parents.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do when or if we find a puppy and Aden wants to keep it. I’m more worried about our new baby.” Clarke said

“I’ll help train the puppy. My children’s safety is always my first concern.” Lexa said

“Great another creature to watch me like a hawk.” Clarke joked

“Hey, I do it because I love you.” Lexa said

“Mommy, mama can we get the husky puppy?” Aden said

“I love huskies. You promise you’ll help train it?” Clarke asked

“Yes, I will help train the puppy.” Lexa said

“Alright, let’s get this puppy.” Clarke said

“Yay thank you mommy, mama! Can I name him?” Aden asked

“Okay what do you want to name your puppy?” Lexa asked

“Grey wind!” Aden said

“Where’d you come up with that name?” Clarke asked

“I was looking up cool creatures when I saw a picture of Dire Wolves and I liked looking at Grey Wind.” Aden explained

“Alright, we’ll name him Grey Wind.” Lexa said

“Yay!” Aden giggled

“I hope I don’t regret this.” Clarke said


	2. Best Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized I've started writing this fanfiction at the worst possible moment. It took at lot out of me to write fluff while writing drama for my other fanfictions for Valar Morghulis and She's Not Evil. And with Learning More About This World trying to fix up how characters act and sound where they don't come off as out of character. And my temporary hiatus I am getting back into writing fanfictions that I've started.
> 
> Number 1: I have picked back up on writing chapter for You're My Knight  
> Number 2: All current fanfiction such as Valar Morghulis, She's Not Evil, Learning More About This World and We're Always Be Together will continue   
> Number 3: I have a new story coming out that I think you'll like.  
> And Number 4: Thank you for finding my stories and actually enjoying them it means a lot to me. I will admit I'm not the best storyteller hell I'm not a good writer I just love writing things that come into my head and putting it out there. I don't really proofread my work I have this extension on my chrome browser called Grammarly that helps me with certain things if you were wondering when you read the older chapters to my fanfiction and it doesn't look subpar to the chapter I write now there's your answer. Again thank you so much for sticking with me while I write these fanfictions this is my little world I've created with my favorite characters. With that out of the way enjoy this new chapter. :D

Aden seemed to always wake up at an earlier time than he usually does. He dragged over the dog food filling up Grey Wind’s bowl and then poured water in the other one. When Grey Wind finished eating he took him back into his room.

“You sleep down here,” Aden said placing Grey Wind on the floor on a pillow near the foot of his bed. Grey Wind sat on it looking at Aden. 

“You stay,” Aden repeated

Grey Wind looked at Aden in the eyes before he laid on the pillow. Aden smiled feeding Grey Wind a treat.

“Good boy.” Aden praised

“Teaching your new puppy who's boss?” Lexa asked

“Hi, mama is it okay if Grey Wind sleeps in my room?” Aden asked

“As long as he stays on the floor I’m okay with it,” Lexa said

“Is mommy still asleep?” Aden asked

“Yes, she’s still really tired. She didn’t get enough sleep because of your little sibling.” Lexa said

“Can I go see her? Or should I just let her sleep?” Aden asked

“Let’s give her more time to sleep. Help me make breakfast and we’ll bring it to her.” Lexa said

“Okay, c’mon Grey Wind let’s go into the kitchen,” Aden said

Lexa and Aden went down into the kitchen. Aden helped mix the pancake batter he had made Grey Wind sit by the stairs. Though he knew he wasn’t really helping it was nice to know that Lexa was at least giving him a chance to see how it works to make breakfast. 

“C’mon let’s give this to mommy. She’ll like breakfast in bed.” Lexa said

“Yeah I hope she likes the design I made in the pancakes,” Aden said

“She’ll love it.” Lexa smiled

Aden went up the stairs first having Grey Wind following him. When Lexa open the door was when Clarke woke up.

“Mommy, we made you breakfast. Well, mama did most of it but I made the dinosaur shape pancake.” Aden said

“Awww you guys are so nice. Thank you, I will enjoy it.” Clarke said

“I didn’t want you to wake downstairs so I decided to bring breakfast to you. I don’t want you to fall down the stairs.” Lexa said

“I wouldn’t but I appreciate that you care about my well-being,” Clarke said

“I can’t have my wife getting hurt while she’s carrying our child. You can break whatever bone you want after the baby’s born.” Lexa joked

“Knowing my luck when I’m around Octavia that might happen.” Clarke giggled

“I’ll be in my room. Can we do something, later on, today?” Aden asked

“We’ll have to see….” Lexa said

“Okay, that’s fine. C’mon Grey let’s go play in the backyard.” Aden said

“Make sure you close the door when you get out,” Clarke said

“I will!” Aden answered

“How are you feeling? I know you didn’t get much sleep last night that part of the reason I didn’t want you going downstairs.” Lexa asked

“I’m fine….I guess still really tired….” Clarke said

“It will all be over soon. I will let you get as much sleep as you need when the baby’s born.” Lexa smiled

“You’re too kind.” 

“Only to you and Aden. No one gets to see this side of me.” Lexa said

“Well count me lucky.” Clarke giggled

Lexa helped Clarke down the stairs to go outside in the backyard to watch Aden play with Grey Wind. It was so cool seeing at how quickly Grey Wind was listening to Aden and that Aden was being a good trainer. It was much harder to go out and do things because Clarke was already nine months pregnant. She can’t stay on her feet so long, she hates being the reason they can’t go anywhere she’s so grateful that Aden wasn’t one of the bratty kids that wanted to run the house and try to get whatever he wanted, though he does get what he wants, it’s only because he’s such a good boy. It was now around, 5:30 PM when Clarke’s water broke. Too much of their,  surprise Clarke ended up giving birth to twins, a boy and a girl. 

“This is an interesting turn of events. We weren’t expecting two babies.” Lexa said

“You want to name one of them?” Clarke asked

“No, I got to name Aden. This is all you baby.” Lexa said

“Okay, how about Costia and Jake to honour those that helped us be who we are. And I’ve always wanted to name one of my son’s after my father.” Clarke said

“I like it it’s perfect,” Lexa said

“I was hoping you’d said that,” Clarke said

“You’re really okay with naming our daughter after my ex though?” Lexa asked

“Yes, I’m okay with it. She did change your life before she died. It’s the least I can do for you. I may not have been able to meet Costia but I’m glad she made you happy before she passed.” Clarke said

“You’re the best Clarke,” Lexa said

“Aden’s going to love that he ended up getting an extra sibling.” Clarke joked

“Yes, he will.”


End file.
